


A Particularly bad day

by Icegreystray



Series: Reader insert stories for you all [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, comforting reader for a Reaper who needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: You come home to a wreaked apartment and rush off to find your partner, some Comforting!Reader X Reaper Fanfiction





	A Particularly bad day

You were one of the medical staff at Talon assigned to Gabriel “Reaper” Reyes, that’s how the two of you had met. It had taken almost a whole year before he trusted you which you had been fine with, you knew who he was and most of what had happened. After that you had been fine with him tolerating you. You were pretty sure you had been the one to fall for him first but you had both ended up together eventually, worked out pretty well since he hated other Talon members seeing him when he took a particularly bad hit. You had gotten pretty good at fixing him up and you had started keeping the needed equipment in the quarters you shared for that purpose.

It had been a particularly quiet night so the head of the medical department sent your team home early, saying that you just had to be on call in case something happened. You were fine with that, gave you time to relax. Opening the door to your quarters, you froze and drew the gun out from its holder before moving forward. The place was a mess, furniture broken and turned over. The plates that had been on the table were shattered on the floor. Moving towards the bedroom it seemed only Reaper’s stuff had been broken, your stuff seemed untouched . . . oh no.

You quickly put your gun away and darted out, starting to look for your partner. It had to be Reaper who did that, no one else would be that considerate with your stuff but so reckless with his. Everyone at Talon knew him and was terrified of him after all. After some searching you found one of the training rooms was pitch black, searching along the wall for the light switch you paused hearing soft sobbing.

“Reaper?” you called softly “Love it’s me it’s Y/N I’m. . .I’m going to turn a torch on okay?”

You got the torch off your belt and turned it on, aiming the light up at the roof so that soft light flooded the room but would still hopefully give him the sense of safety the darkness normally gave him. You propped the torch so it would stay before moving over slowly, he’d admitted after a lot of pestering that he had bad days. Where he just couldn’t cope and you’d promised to help him through it, that’s exactly what you were going to do.

Kneeling in front of him before grabbing his clawed hands with your own, you pressed gentle kisses to each finger then to his palms. Putting his hands down onto his lap, you pulled him against you tightly. Resting his scarred face on your shoulder, he tried pulling away but you just tightened your arms around him.

“Reaper Love let me help” you whispered and he let out a growl “Gabriel! Please Let Me Help”

At his real name he paused and relaxed into you, continuing his soft sobbing and you stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head gently while you let him cry everything out. You’d told him that he had to let it all out eventually or it was going to break him, you were just glad he hadn’t hurt himself too badly. The only injuries you could see was were his clawed gloves had dug into his arms but they were already beginning to heal up.

You started to hum quietly, a lullaby that everyone had been taught when they were younger just as something for him to focus on when he could calm down. You continued the humming until you heard the crying stop, quiet deep breaths were then heard as well as a few snuffles and you got the small travel sized pocket of tissues out of your pocket and gently pulled back. Starting to slowly dry his eyes and cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead when you were done.

You never asked when he came home angry, confused or close to tears-visible only when he took his mask off which he only ever did around you-and so you didn’t asked then. Just wrapped your arms around him in a hug, letting his arms wrap around you tightly as he buried his face into your neck. Taking slow, deep breaths he mirrored your breathing which seemed to get most of the rest of the tension out of his body.

You stayed there for another hour, just sitting and resting. Shifting only when your legs started to fall asleep but he pulled away, looking stronger than before but he still looked exhausted. You stood the two of you up, gently grabbed his mask and held it out to him-pretending you didn’t notice his shoulders relax as he slipped the normally comforting item onto his face-then led the way out of the room. Grabbing and turning off the torch as you did so.

The two of you walked back to the apartment, Reaper went to start cleaning up as you shut the door but you grabbed his hand and gently guided him to the bedroom.

“You get changed while I run you a warm bath okay?” You whispered, gently taking the mask off. He nodded and you smiled before putting the mask on his bedside and moved to the bathroom to run him a bath.

You’d caught him looking over the few bath bombs you had curiously so you used one of the lavender ones in the bath, filling the room with the soft scent of lavender as the water turned a light purple colour. You made sure the water stayed warm and didn’t become too hot and thus didn’t notice Reaper sneaking in behind you until his arms wrapped around your waist, you simply patted one of his arms and let out a soft giggle as he nuzzled your head.

“In you go, it’ll help” You said looking at him and he gave you a smile, clearly trying hard to act okay for your sake

“Not until you join me” He said, pulling you against him and you put up a show of protesting before letting him help you undress.

The only times he asked you to join were when he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts so you figured it couldn’t hurt. You both got into the bath, Reaper nestling you against him. He quietly asked about your day and you just started talking, he listened and focused on you instead of the monsters attempting to whisper in his ear like they often did on bad days.

He silently wondered what he would do if you weren’t there to help him then quickly dismissed the thought, he knew what he would have done. He never wanted to get that bad and he’d try not to. For you and for himself. He’d never let anything hurt you. Especially him.


End file.
